1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle having an internal combustion engine, at least one electric machine and a transmission for driving a rear axle of a vehicle. The internal combustion engine and one electric machine are assigned a common input shaft of the transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parallel hybrid vehicle has an internal combustion engine and an electric machine that act on a common drivetrain. Forces or torques of the internal combustion engine and the electric machine can be available simultaneously.
DE 10 2011 000 609 A1 discloses a parallel hybrid vehicle where the internal combustion engine, the electric machine and the transmission are installed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The internal combustion engine is arranged in front of the electric machine, and the electric machine is arranged in front of the transmission. An extremely large structural space in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is required proceeding forward from the rear axle due to the longitudinal arrangement of said assemblies. A further electric machine is provided for driving the wheels of a front axle of the vehicle.
US 2007/0137906 A1 describes a parallel hybrid vehicle where an axle that has two wheels is assigned a drivetrain that is arranged parallel to the axle and thus transverse to the direction of travel. The drivetrain is formed by an internal combustion engine, an electric machine and the transmission. The electric machine is connected via an energy converter to a traction battery.
DE 10 2007 044 526 A1 discloses a hybrid vehicle in the form of an industrial truck with a drive arranged transverse to the direction of travel. The drive assemblies are arranged between a front axle and a rear axle of the vehicle, and a traction battery is positioned behind the drive assemblies, and thus between the drive assemblies and the rear axle.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop a hybrid vehicle so that a high level of electrification of the hybrid drive is possible with optimum utilization of the structural space of the vehicle.